Life After Death
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Ryuk uses the Death Eraser to bring back a criminal from the dead. But not just any criminal, Beyond Birthday. When Beyond finds out about L's death will he seek revenge on Kira? Warning: Yaoi LxLight BBxL LABB Murder case mentioned.
1. Death beyond the grave

NOTE: Hello! I just thought of this really quick and decided to write it! But it probably sucks! (TT_TT) I don't own anything!

Ryuk had become bored after L's death, and Light was busy making his 'new world' to keep him entertained. With a long sigh, he approaches Light's desk and picks up the notebook. He opens it to the last written page, skimming through the rest of the book, and sees L's name written across the page. _'Ever since Light has killed L he hasn't been himself…'_Ryuk mutters, _'Ha ha, I knew he had gotten a little too attached to L.' _

Skimming through the book once more, Ryuk begins to look at all the names written in Light's Death Note and chuckles at the thought of Light's new world. He remembers Light's passion for his new world, a world free of scum and criminals… flipping through the pages he comes across a peculiar name and ponders, _Why does it ring a bell?_ His face pulls into a smile as he remembers the name. It belonged to a criminal that L put away. His motives were strange and quite unreasonable, but that made him even more dangerous. Ryuk begins to wonder how _he_ would react if he met Light, another one who obsessed about L? Ryuk begins to find it interesting and decides to play another little game with Light.

Light **DID** say that is was starting to get boring, why not liven up his life? He pulled out a small, white eraser and placed it upon the paper. With a swift movement of 3 or 4 hand flicks, the name disappeared, as if nothing had been there on the first place. Ryuk began to laugh maniacally as he put the notebook back on the desk and flew away into the night.

* * *

Darkness.

Trapped.

Alone.

The smell of dirt reeked inside the small space available as I began to move and come alive once again. My head throbbed and my heart began to beat and function. My body felt numb and as I moved I realized that I was trapped somewhere. I begin to feel the 'walls' of my confined space and noticed the feel of wood under my fingertips. I begin to think as to what happened last…

_Prison… Heart stopping… darkness… and eventually…death. _

My thoughts return to me with full force and I wince at the pain of the sudden rush of thoughts. I begin to laugh as I hit the wood in front of me, trying to break it. I feel a sharp pain on my fist, followed by a warm liquid dripping down my fingers onto my shirt. I smile as I recall missing the feeling of pain, or any feeling for that matter. I break the wood after so many punches and dirt begins to fill my confinement, contaminating the air with dust and soil. I quickly break the hole even bigger and maneuver myself to escape through my small passage, grabbing fist-fulls of dirt as I continue my escape.

I burrow my way through the ground as I see a light at the end, showing where the outside world was. With excitement pulsing through my veins, I quicken my pace and finally reach the top, but experience some difficulty pulling myself out of my dirty confinement. With a final strong push, I release myself from the soil; And I roll onto solid ground and lay there as I catch my breath. Once my ragged breath became calm, I begin to think about my only love…

_L Lawliet…_

His soft, black hair scattered across his face, falling and framing his face so perfectly. His dark endless eyes that captivate me and say so much. Milky white skin as delicate as porcelain, giving him an angelic look. His lithe frame, making him appear so dainty… I wish how I could touch every crevice of his body, make him call out and beg to me using his gorgeous voice, how I could mark him and show the world that he belongs only to me.

_I find myself too lost in my thoughts as I realize that I must find him! My undying love has not been proclaimed, and he must be so sad with me being away for so long!_

I sit up in fear as I begin to think that my little Lawli must miss me so! I spring forward to stand on my legs and lightly brush off some of the dirt that had settled on my clothes. With a slow pace I begin to walk. As I see a large gate I begin to skip and hum a song that has no name. I push the gates open and continue on my way, but stop momentarily to look at my fist that is dripping with fresh, warm blood. Quickly scooping up some of the blood, I write 'Beyond was here.' In sloppy red letters. I shrug at my work and continue on, thinking of my precious little Lawli, and running off into the moon-lit night.


	2. Death smiles upon you

Note: Yay! Another chapter!(OAO) But I still think it sucks. Anyways onward with the story!

I continue my run into the moon-lit night, the cold air hitting my body and chilling my finger till they're numb. I wiggle them a bit to make sure they are still there, and chuckle at the memory that comes quickly to mind…

'_Hey Beyond?' A quiet voice inquires. I look up, my black bangs slightly stabbing one of my eyes, immediately recognizing the voice. I smile and respond, 'Yes L?' 'My hand is cold,' he says quickly, but continues, 'I can't feel it.' I stare at his hand and decide to play a little with L, 'How do you know it's there? What if a monster put Popsicle instead of your fingers?' His face changes from a curious expression to a frightened one as he begins to panic. 'What do I do Beyond?!' he frantically states. I begin to give a quiet laugh and simply state, 'If you wiggle your fingers, they will come back to you, thus giving you feeling once again!' He quickly performs the task and a smile blooms on his face. 'Thanks Beyond! I can feel them again!' he triumphantly states, a smile still present on his face._ Later, he had told me that he had been eating strawberry ice cream with his bare hands. I chuckle once again and realize that would be something my little Lawli would do.

My chuckle is stopped short as I continue to walk memory lane. I began to recall the point in time that my little Lawli became the great detective **L** and ignored me, never even looking my way. We had been close as children, even though I was younger than him, I despised the fact that Quillish Whammy took Lawliet away from me. He took my little Lawli away from me! We were meant to be together!

So, to get his love and full attention, I killed people. It started out just for attention, but once I had killed my 1st person, I loved the feel of the sick warm **blood** dripping on my hands, its metallic taste so settle in my mouth giving me a slight _euphoria_. Discovering and trying new ways to kill was thrilling, and so was the chase. The only thing I didn't like was cleaning up. It had to be precise or else I'd be caught. And with the help of my eyes, I could see when a person's death would occur. And as much as I **loved** killing, I** loved** strawberry jam. Why you ask? Simple. _It reminded me of my little Lawli. _But it's obvious what or rather who I **love** the most. In case you weren't paying attention, it's my little Lawli.

L Lawliet… even when we were young I was in **love** with him. He has never been ugly like the others said. He was just…_different_.

His wide obsidian eyes, filled with mystery and shining with intelligence. His milky white skin, as delicate as porcelain and beautiful as silk. Rosy pink lips accent his pale skin, giving them a touch of color and looking so soft and delicious. His body, a lithe figure, stretching and moving as he arises, his strong toned muscles hiding and wrapped with skin as smooth as velvet… His hair a jet black that is smooth to the touch, which cascades across his face, and sticks up in different directions. He was a true beauty, a dark beauty that captivated me to no end. My love for him is everlasting, never to be broken.

I smile at the mental image that floats to me, L's skin exposed and him covering his mid-section with a red silk sheet and a blush that blooms on his face as he gazes under his thick eyelashes. I become aroused, but a strong gust of wind pulls me from my previous thought as I once again worry about my little Lawli! But I react to the gust and look up, seeing a shadowy figure appear before me. I wonder who it is and look at the figure, trying to find a name and a life span.

_I find none._

I cannot believe that I can't find a name. The figure approaches me and finally comes into sight. My eyes begin to search once again for a name but still, nothing comes up. But once I realize what it is, my eyes widen, and I become not frightened, but surprised at who I'm looking at.

_A shinigami._

I look into its glowing red eyes and smile. I never thought that I would actually meet a shinigami, and I remember L said they weren't real. And I recall the events of my eyes and the research I put in to find out my abilities. The only thing that came up was the term 'shinigami eyes' which allowed the user to see the name and life span of humans.

The shinigami was tall, and had a strange wide smile that showed off his sharp teeth. His eyes were red, but followed by a strange yellow, and finally framed with a black rim that extended outward, ending at a point. His dead gray skin sown to his leather 'clothes' that hugged his skinny form tightly and black feathers piled upon his shoulders. Chains and studded belts adorned his hips, showing a holder containing a small black book and a pen that had a skull on it. Two black wings tucked behind him, and he began to laugh.

'_Hyuk hyuk hyuk… Hello again. Do you remember me?'_ the shinigami stated. I began to think back and search for an answer. I open my mouth, but quickly close it, not knowing what to say. I look up at the shinigami and try to remember his face and a feeling of familiarity bubbles up in my throat. Then, it hits me. My lips pull upward into a small smile as I whisper,

'_Hello Ryuk.'_


	3. Dead Memories

Note: Hello! Here's the third chapter! :D :D :D Still don't own anything. :,

_Recap: '__Hyuk hyuk hyuk… Hello again. Do you remember me?'__ the shinigami stated. I began to think back and search for an answer. I open my mouth, but quickly close it, not knowing what to say. I look up at the shinigami and try to remember his face and a feeling of familiarity bubbles up in my throat. Then, it hits me. My lips pull upward into a small smile as I whisper, '__Hello Ryuk.'_

CH.3-Dead Memories

Ryuk begins to laugh loudly again and happily says, _'Hello Beyond, I'm glad that you remember me!' _Ryuk stops laughing and comes even closer to me, his eyes showing a mischievous glint in them. I feel time stop as I begin to remember my past…

~o`o~o`o~o`o~o`o~o`o~

_Crying._

_Cold._

_**Blood.**_

_Pain._

_Anger._

I had felt all these things when my parents died. But strangely enough, I don't remember a thing about them. The only thing I do remember is their dead, beaten bodies so bruised and mutilated, that no one could even identify them. My mother and father died, their faces torn off and their blood spilling and making a small pool of crimson life around them. Their limbs ripped of in haste and their bodies lay limp in a heap. My skin was stained with crimson red blood, contrasting with my skin and showing proof of my relation to them. For a while, I was scared of **death**. It had looked so painful, I never wanted to go through that pain.

I didn't know what to do at that time. I was alone, and I was scared. So, I did the most logical thing. I ran away.

I ran through the streets of London, with tears glistening in the moonlight, wanting to get away from everything. Once I could run no more, I stopped and plopped myself on the ground, my body pulled up into a fetal position. I shut my eyes and sobbed till I lost my voice. I remember hearing a voice. A strong gust of wind hit me and as I open my eyes, I saw it.

_An angel._

An angel came to save me! I sat up quickly, but then backed away in fear. The angel was tall; his eyes were red, but followed by a strange yellow, and finally framed with a black rim that extended outward, ending at a point. His gray skin was sown to his leather 'clothes' that hugged his skinny form tightly and black feathers piled upon his shoulders. Chains and studded belts adorned his hips, showing a holder containing a small black book and a pen that had a skull on it. What really scared me though was that he had a strange wide smile that showed off his sharp teeth. Two black wings tucked behind him, and he began to laugh.

'_Hello child, you don't seem to have a name. What is your name, not having one is truly interesting hyuk hyuk hyuk…'_

My eyes widen as he spoke, I was so thankful that an angel had found me. But his appearance had bothered me, making me think again about this 'angel'. I found my voice and meekly speak, _'Are you an angel? My name? I don't seem to know it either…' _The angel cackles loudly, making me jump in surprise, and responds, _'Me? An angel?! Hyuk hyuk! You are truly funny! No, beyond funny!'_ I blink confusedly a few times before wondering why the angel had laughed. I continue to stare and observe the angel, noting its spazz-ish movements and its howls of laughter.

Its movements cease as he looks above my head and gasping in surprise. _'Hey, now your name is Beyond Birthday! HA HA! I guess your fate has been sealed and you can continue your life!' _I open my mouth to speak, but my words get stuck in my throat, and I gawk at the angel. 'Beyond Birthday'? Is that really my name? I finally speak, _'How can you not know my name one minute and know it the next!' _The shinigami looks at me directly and states, _'Beyond, I have shinigami eyes, I can see everyone's name. Hey, do you want them too?' _I pout and rebuttal, _'No, that's a stupid power! What will that help me with?!' _

The shinigami then comes closer to me, examining my face and staring into my eyes. He makes a noise then pulls away, cackling once again into the night. _'Wow kid, your eyes are red! That's really weird! Kya kya! Have you ever seen death in your life?' _I shut my eyes and the haunting pictures of my parents mutilation flash before my eyes, making my eyes sting with tears. I began to sob as I recall their faces and the crimson blood everywhere, staining my soul and forever staying clear in my mind.

The angel's laughter immediately stops, and another gust of wind hits me, making me clutch my small frail body in a weal attempt to make me warm. I open my eyes and my tears blur my vision, only allowing me to see the angel had opened it wings and began to wrap them around me, like a blanket. I continue to sob quietly and the angel lifts its arms, giving me an awkward embrace as it tries to soothe me. My sobs soon stop and I look up to see the angel shed a tear. _'Angel, why are you crying?' _He stops and looks at me curiously and softly states, _'I'm crying? I don't know why…' _He begins to laugh softly and give a long sigh.

I look at him and see a red glowing light above his head, but it looks blurry, even though I am no longer crying. The angel stops and pulls away from the embrace and steps back. The red light is gone and I ask, _'Do you have a name?' _He laughs lightly and says, _'Yes. It's Ryuk.' _He begins to float and panic rises in my chest. I reach out for him, but he dodges, and I grasp nothing. He begins to rise into the air, the moon shining behind him and making his eyes stand out. I shout, _'Will I ever see you again?' _The angel begins to heartily laugh and reply, _'Yes Beyond, I'll come back, but only if you can remember me! And don't worry, you'll be helped!'_ He spreads his wings out fully and takes off into the night, filling my heart with hope and happiness.

_**The angel has blessed me.**_

I begin to walk slowly, wandering around and wondering where will I stay. I reach a large building that has tall black gates at the entrance, making me curious to what is inside. I touch the steel and feel it's harsh cold surface on my faintly warm skin. I let go and tuck my hands under my arms and turn around sharply. I notice an old man in a black suit behind me, and he extends his hand in front of me, and with a small smile he asks, _'Hello child, would you like to come with me?'_ I look up and I see a glowing red light above his head along with numbers floating above his head.

_**Quillish Wammy. 182,500**_

I smiled and took his hand, nodding slightly to express my want.

_**The angel has truly blessed me.**_

'_May I ask, what is your name?' _The old man inquires.

**With the eyes that see death.**..

I simply reply,

**'_Beyond Birthday.'_**


	4. Till Death do us Part

Note: Hello! Here is the 4th chapter of Life after Death! I hope you all like it! (even though it sucks…) (OAO')

_Recap: __**The angel has truly blessed me.**__ '__May I ask, what is your name?' __**With the eyes that see death…**__ I simply reply,_

_**'**__**Beyond Birthday.'**_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 4-'Till Death do us Part

_Lawliet…_

My Lawli… it was love at first sight. Since the day I met him, I have been infatuated, his mind and body intriguing me to no end. A dark beauty, his black raven hair framing his small adorable face, and pale skin that was milky white, with rosy pink lips that stood out and looked so soft. A small frame covered with loose flowing clothes, masking his true beauty. But when I first met him, his eyes showed intelligence, but also so many negative emotions such as misery, despair and loneliness…

_My __**beautiful**__ Lawli…_

My appearance was similar to his, but my beauty never matched his… we were so alike and so _different_! Now many people think that love is only expressed between lovers, and that children in love was preposterous. Now I have a question. What is the feeling expressed to your parents called? And your close friends? It's **love**. Of course, it's not the same love, but still love nonetheless. I loved Lawliet like a friend at first. But as we grew, it changed and manifested into something entirely different. I began to really look at him and find joy just being with him, no words necessary. I miss the days that we could just lie around in a comfortable silence, with butterfly touches and joyful sighs.

_Oh how I miss you so!_

I never liked the orphanage. It was good for sheltering, but not for schooling. Their classes brainwash the kids to become someone dead, someone who never feels. Every year, many people would be either labeled as a 'failure' or they would kill themselves to escape. I even lost one of my friends to the orphanage. His name was A. Well, his real name was Adrian, but he became A.

A was a gifted intelligent child who was not only bright but also attractive. His face was long with a slight tan, his eyes a beautiful hue of hazel, only to be framed by a curtain of light brown bangs that fell around his face. Already at 15, the boy was slim and tall and he could do everything. Athletics, astrology, academics, art, and anything else you could think of and he could do it.

But his downfall, was pressure. He couldn't take the pressure of having the whole world depending on him. He was said to be better that L and was to replace L. I know Lawliet worked so hard to become L, giving up precious things like emotions and a social life. I didn't want L to be labeled as a 'failure'. So, I helped him keep his spot by using persuasion. But my plan required me to distance myself from everyone and only stay with A…

_But I'll come back to you Lawli,_

I used his emotions to kill him. I gave him a knife to keep. I gave him a reason to die. It didn't take much to kill the guy, he was going to die soon anyways, why not let him control his fate? His death was gruesome, and when I walked in our room, his blood littered the floor, staining it with a dark red. His chest was exposed and in it, a small knife rested on the left side of his chest, just above his heart. His arms and chest were littered with black bruises that swelled up; making spots of black tarnish his tan skin. And finally, his eyes… his eyes had an empty happiness in them, a fake glimmer of satisfaction that arose from his death, and a weak smile that curved upward in a slight smile that was plastered in his face. I had smiled, a genuine smile that uplifted me, joy filling my soul, and my heart leaping in happiness. No one could ever get between me and my Lawliet.

_For our souls __**wedded**_

I remember the day I asked L to marry me. Of course, we were still children, but I had meant every word. Lawliet had just laughed and I had to lie and say that it was just pretend. The shocked expression that bloomed on his face was truly beautiful. It was a good surprise for him. Right afterward, he smiled and we got 'married'. Some of the other children thought that the whole 'wedding' idea would be fun so they decided to help out.

I wore a shirt and jeans that were both colored black, and with a white tie that I stole form Watari just for that occasion. When I met up with my bride Lawliet, he wore a white sundress from Linda and a crown of white flowers that one of the other kids made for him. We exchanged our vows and Lawliet pulled in for a kiss. I felt my heart beat quicker as his eyes fluttered to a close and his rosy pink lips parted so slightly. I started to lean forward, tilting his head slightly so our noses wouldn't collide. I pressed my lips against his firmly, and tried to put in my emotions into that kiss.

That kiss was the best moment of my life. His lips were soft and passionate, feeling warm against mine and giving me euphoria the whole time. The feeling of our bodies kept close together in harmony was more than anything I've experienced. One of my hands playing with his soft, silky locks and the other resting at the small of his back, giving him a signal of compassion and protectiveness. And when we pulled away, his face blossomed with a smile and his eyes shone with such happiness, to me, nothing else mattered. I made my little Lawli happy. As long as he was happy, I was happy. He inhaled and finally spoke, _'Beyond, will you stay beside me forever?' _My body tensed and my heart exploded. Did this mean he loved me too? I smiled and replied, _'Of course Lawliet. I will stay beside you forever.' _He puffed out his cheeks that were colored with a slight tint of pink, making him look funny. I laughed and continued, _'Ha ha, Lawliet do you not believe me? I promise I'll stay with you forever!' _my face became serious and I stroked his face lovingly, brushing away a strand of hair covering his eyes, finally stating, _'I'll stay with you no matter what. I'll stay with you till death do us part!'_

Lawliet finally smiled and accepted my proposal, entwining our hands together and pulling me torwards a field of flowers. His smiling face and the flower petals dancing in the air was breathtaking. We spun and played for the rest of the day, our love as evident as the flowers blooming in the field. Laughter and happiness filled my life whenever Lawliet was around me, making life beautiful and worth living.

I would do anything to achieve that happiness once again. That's why I hated the world. I hated the world for shunning us and our love, frowning upon our proclaims of love and ripping us apart, breaking our beautiful love. I hated them the most when they convinced my little Lawli that our love was _wrong_. That he believed their lies and his eyes would no longer shine with the love they once had. I still never left his side, I had promised after all.

_And I'll never leave_

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn and see Ryuk laughing loudly. I narrow my eyes in confusion, trying to figure out why Ryuk was laughing. Once the shinigami stopped, he stared into my eyes finally stating, _'Do you still love L?'_ I blink confusedly and nod slowly, why does Ryuk care about my love life? He throws his head back, and begins to howl with laughter, making me feel mocked and embarrassed.

'_Then I have bad news Beyond.'_ He continued, _'L had been in love with someone else and died because of it! __KYA KYA KYA KYA!'_ My chest tightened and my heart stopped. L's dead? My little Lawli's dead?

My heart sank and my throat tightened with grief. Tears stung my eyes and I screamed. I fell to the ground, curling in despair and my body shaking with every sob. My cries echoed and I felt alone. No one to love, no one to care… I heard a soft thud in front of me and find a small folder in front of me. Ryuk begins, _'Here is everything you need to know about Kira. Kira killed your beloved Lawliet.' _My thoughts darkened as I began to feel a strong wave of hatred wash over me, making my angered to the core. My face stained with tears changes to one full of happiness and my eyes narrow in anger. I smile a wicked smile and let out a laugh. Kira…you have taken something of mine, and now I will take something of yours! Lawliet's death will not be in vain! I lift my body from the ground, with folder in hand, and bitterly smile. Lawli… I promised that I would stay be your side,

_Till __**death**__ do us part…_


	5. The God of the New World?

NOTE: Hello! Here's the 5th chapter of Life after Death! I hope you all like it! And I don't own anything!D:

Recap: Lawli… I promised that I would stay be your side,_ Till __**death**__ do us part…_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 5-The God of the New World?

**Name:****夜神 月**

_Moon Yagami?_

**Age: 24**

_He's so young!_

**Occupation: The new 'L' (But he is Kira!)**

_The evil little bastard!_

I spin and turn to Ryuk, slamming the folder close in my hands, and finally speak, 'Ryuk! Where is he staying at?' Ryuk laughs and quickly responds, 'The Mūn-raito Hotel. Why?' I feel a smile bloom on my face as I laugh loudly. As I catch my breath I begin, 'Well Ryuk, I have to pay a visit to Kira.' I continue to laugh and walk away into an alley way, letting the neon-colored lights guide me.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Light's POV

I escape from the darkness known as my sleep and sit up slowly, shifting the blankets and holding my head in my hands. I tangle my fingers in my hair, gliding them over my head and letting my hair fall through my fingers. I inhale deeply and exhale slowly.

_He still haunts me._

I open my eyes and glance to my left at the rosewood drawer and reach out for its handle. Touching the cold steel handle I pull and find a lone picture in the drawer. I quickly pick out the photo and hold it out in front of me.

_L Lawliet…_

I close my eyes and quickly imagine his soft hair framing his face, his bangs curtaining his onyx black eyes, his soft milky white skin hiding under baggy clothes and his soft scent of strawberries filled my senses. I smile as I see him smile softly, a small tint of crimson present on his cheeks as his voice fills the air with a light-hearted laugh. But as I reach out to touch him, I feel nothing and pull out of my 'fantasy', my heart twisting in pain and the cold sweat of guilt forming. I sigh and feel tears prick at the ends of my eyes.

_I killed him…_

I killed L. It was my fault that he died, but I had to do it! He was an obstacle in my new world! If only he had agreed with me, he would have made an excellent goddess in my new world! Kira is justice! How could L not see that! I stare at my hands, feeling L's blood on my hands and feeling guilt settle in my heart. L didn't have to die… he didn't do anything wrong.

_L didn't deserve to die…_

My head throbs painfully and I squeeze my eyes shut, these thoughts fill my mind, making my heart sink and wallow in despair. I finally open them and look at my hands again, feeling so vile and dirty for staining my soul with blood, and I see blood. Sticky, warm, fresh blood present on my hands. I immediately jump out of bed and head to the bathroom.

I push the door open and frantically turn on the faucet and scrub my hands feverishly. I continue to scrub and the blood doesn't come off. I begin to scrub harder, and it begins to hurt, but the blood won't leave. Tears well up in my eyes once again and they spill over, blurring my vision making my hands look a beautiful crimson red. My breath comes out in short spurts, and I quietly sob and turn off the faucet. I lean against the cold wall and sink to the floor, my cries getting quieter by the second.

_Why do you affect me like this L?_

I wipe my tears with the back of my hand and rise to look at myself. My once perfect image is now ruined. My hair is messy and un-kept, sticking up in all directions and doing as it pleases. Black bags hang under my eyes and my eyes no longer shine, they are just a dull, empty hazel. My body isn't skinny, but I have lost some muscle that kept me looking toned and perfect. I stare into my eyes and no longer recognize who I am; I just see a shell of who I was. I lick my lips and the bitter taste had settled in my mouth for the last 6 years… I finally realize why L craved for sweets, dealing with so much evil people and their horrifying acts makes you crave for something pure, for something sweet to take that bitter taste in your mouth.

_I need L…_

I leave the bathroom, and turn to my closet and begin to get dressed. I hear a soft yawn and turn to see Misa waking up. She blinks tiredly and rubs her eyes. 'Light-o-kun, where are you going?' and she looks at the small clock perched up on the wall, 'It's 11pm, where are you going.' I stare at her with a blank face, trying not to scowl at her lack of clothing and her stupidity.

_You don't know what you've got till it's gone…_

I sigh and reply, 'Misa, I'm just going to take a quick walk out side, I'll be back soon.' I begin to fix my hair and my clothes, not wanting to be haunted by L's appearance. Misa leaps off bed and runs over to the closet. 'Don't worry Light-o-kun; Misa-Misa will go with you!' She gets clothed in her usual Gothic Lolita outfit and rushes to the door before I could respond. I sigh and shrug the whole thing off, I stopped caring about her, it doesn't matter if she comes or not. I head over to the door and we make our way to the lobby.

The elevator opens and we step out into the extravagant hotel lobby, Misa running off to go get a snack from the food court. I decide to join her and briskly walk to the food court. I begin to gaze at the selection of food and walk to a line, eying a strawberry cheese cake in the display as I go. I bump into something and quickly look in front of me to find the source of contact.

Raven black hair sticks up in multiple directions, baggy clothes hide the milky white skin and slim figure, but his hunched over position makes him look shorter than me. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. The strange man doesn't even turn and instead moves up to the counter. His deep smooth voice makes me shiver with delight and I become curious to the stranger's identity. The stranger is quickly served and walks off with a slice of strawberry cheese cake and I smile.

_Just like L…_

I quickly come up to the counter and say, 'I'd like one slice of strawberry cheese cake.' The cashier blushes and fidgets nervously, she quickly replies, 'Sir, I'm sorry but we don't have anymore strawberry cheesecake. Would you like to order something else?' I frown and leave the line, and I begin to search for the stranger from moments ago. I see him perched up at a table with his feet on a chair, and holding the fork with only 2 fingers precariously eating the cake. A small smile blooms on his face as he brings the fork to his mouth and eats the cake. In between bites I see him talking to Ryuk, who seems to respond to his comments, but they are using a foreign language.

_What are they talking about?_

Once he is done he licks the fork and plate clean of any cake remains. I begin to approach him and I tap his shoulder and wait for him to turn around. He complies and I gasp at his resemblance to L.

_The Gods must be mocking me…_

Our eyes meet and my blood, his eyes are red. I can see him clearly now, his hair is dyed a fake jet black and his skin has a thick layer of white make-up making him look pale. He smiles at me and gets up from his chair, swiftly grabbing my hand and dragging me to the closest elevator. He shuts the elevator doors and he begins to laugh.

_He laughs just like Ryuk!_

He looks into my eyes and with faux innocence he says,

'_Hello Yagami-kun, do I look familiar?'_


	6. Death is caressing you

**A/N**: Hello once again! Sorry for the wait, but I'm finally back! :D I hope you like the chapter!

Recap: He looks into my eyes and with faux innocence he says, _'Hello__ Yagami-kun, do I look familiar?'_

_Italics: BB's actions/POV_

Normal: Light's actions/POV

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Chapter 6- Death is caressing you

I freeze, I hold my breath and stare…

This can't be L? Can it?

I continue to gaze into his ruby colored eyes and he begins to slowly approach me, his eyelids begin to droop and he leans on me slightly. I begin to heat up, feeling so entrapped in his lustful gaze, and I begin to loose my inhibitions.

His light scent of strawberry entices me, and I pull him closer to me, feeling his small frame against mine and a startled gasp. I tilt his head upward and I begin to rub circles on his back and finally, I pull close for a taste of his lips.

So beautiful…

-0-

_I continue to gaze at him, and I analyzed his appearance. A tall slim young man with empty hazel eyes, a nice pressed suit, and brown hair falling gracefully around his face-Light Yagami was defiantly a narcissistic._

_Disgusting._

_I hold back a scowl from appearing on my face, and I began to approach him, my thoughts drift over to L and his exotic beauty, and my eyes relax and droop. He pulls me closer, and his hands caress me softly, as if I was a porcelain doll. Tilting my head to face him, he begins to pull in close for a kiss._

_My eyes flutter to a shut as I feel his emotions on my lips, his want, his need, for my body. I begin to play along and wrap my arms around him, moaning slightly to entice him._

_Such a fake person…_

-0-

I begin to imagine that L is still with me, kissing me back and voicing his want for me. The stranger's thick smooth voice is slightly muffled by my lips, but his moan reaches my ears and only encourages me to continue.

L…

I start to ask for entrance to his mouth and he parts his lips for me. I begin to taste his sweetness and the taste of the strawberry cake still remains faintly…but there is a deeper, darker taste that makes me wan to search more and learn everything about the body underneath me…

I pull away and push the button marked '3' to return back to my room. I glance back at 'L' and he lightly touches my chest, dragging his slim, dainty fingers across my chest. I pull him close once again for another breath taking kiss.

-0-

_He begins to kiss me harder, and with more passion, licking my lips slightly to deepen the kiss. I comply, only for the revenge I want. He explores the cavity of my mouth and I notice the slight honey taste in his mouth, reminding me of fake factory-made honey. I almost pull away in disgust but he beats me to it, and averts his attention to press a button on the elevator. He turns to me, with a glaze of lust apparent over his eyes, and dips in close for another kiss._

_My eye sight becomes hazy as I imagine him being my little Lawli. I begin to react more naturally, no longer seeing Light in front of me._

_L…_

_L is now invading my mind and all my senses, making me feel so happy and full of joy. I begin to even taste his strawberry lips and feel his lithe figure…he leaves me aching with his ghost-like touches and his soft caresses._

_I begin to sink further into my own world, forgetting everything else and smiling, smiling at my little Lawli, who in turn gives me a smile of his own…_

-0-

In the second kiss, his body relaxes and becomes more passionate. He begins to touch and give slight gasps, enjoying this as much as I do. I pull away, but I see his blood red eyes cloud over, not with lust, but with a dark haze that doesn't allow me passage into his mind. He gives me a smile but I feel like it's not for me, that his love wasn't mine to keep. I smile back anyways, and pull his wrist outside the elevator towards my room.

With a swipe of the card, the door opens and I pull 'L' along into the room, peering in to make sure Misa hasn't returned. To my dismay, she is happily bouncing on the bed and smiling brightly. 'Light-kun! I'm so glad you're back!' Misa jumps out of bed and runs over to me in her skimpy little nightgown, jumping on me and almost pushing me over.

I catch her and set her down, and I feel my lips pull downward into a scowl. 'Misa' I begin, 'I found a friend of mine, and he needs a place to stay so please change into something appropriate!' She nods quickly and runs off once again. I spin and turn to 'L' seeing he's still not out of his daze and I continue to lead him to the bed. I push him gently and he lies down with no resistance, and I smile once again.

I love my little L…

-0-

_I pull out of my daze and notice the change of scenery, taking in all the colors and lights…I realize that I am on his bed, laying down and looking at his face. I hear a shrill voice and I snap my head at that direction. _

_A blonde haired girl with a baggy t-shirt and small shorts runs over and knocks the body hovering above me. When they hit the ground, a smile bursts on my face and I begin to cackle loudly, my voice echoing off the walls, hitting my ears as they do so._

_They both arise, Light looking annoyed and this… 'Amane Misa' looking mad. 'Light-kun! Why does the pervert have to stay with us!' she whines._

_Me? A pervert? Only with my Lawli…but no one else!_

_She looks at me and I notice her eyes, the same color as mine. I gaze at her and find that her life span has much time…too much time._

_I realize that they must have a relation to shinigami. I hear a cackle similar to my own and smile, of course. It HAD to be Ryuk. He takes his place beside Misa and munches on an apple. He finished, 'Misa, L has been brought back from the dead by the Shinigami King to help you guys…' Ryuk begins to cackle again, his eyes glowing red and his smile growing even wider than normal._

_My eyes widen and I notice Ryuk's mischievous smile._

_I understand Ryuk's lie and decide to play along. I look at Light and look at him lovingly, 'Kami-sama, I have repented my sins and I realize your justice! I was a fool not to see it before, but now I want to help you in creating the new world.' I crawl closer to Light reaching out to grab his hand. I grasp his hand gently and press my lips to his hand. I look up at Light, gazing into his eyes to see into his thoughts._

_And like an open book, I read him so easily._

_His face is tinted with a blush and I see that his eyes show understanding and happiness at my proposal. I glance at the floor and begin to bow before him to inflate his already huge ego, but he grabs my shoulders. I look up in shock, and I see that he is angry with me. I question him with my eyes. _

_Why would he stop me? _

_A smile graces his lips as he steps away and motions me to stand in front of him. Hesitantly I stand, my bare feet touching the rough carpet and I try to kneel before him. He once again pulls me up and towards him, embracing me._

-0-

I frown at Misa's shrill voice filling the room, and I quickly tune her out. I am hit with a small force, catching me off guard and knocking me over the bed. I hit the ground with a loud 'thud' and I begin to moan in pain. I hear an evil cackle fill the air: Is that Ryuk?

I get up and notice L and Misa staring intently at each other; maybe something's wrong? Another cackle fills the air and Ryuk appears beside Misa, with an apple in hand, 'Misa, L has been brought back from the dead by the Shinigami King to help you guys…' He cackles once again, but L turns to me, 'Kami-sama, I have repented my sins and I realize your justice! I was a fool not to see it before, but now I want to help you in creating the new world.'

My heart leaps at the news, L wants to help me? A smile blooms on my face and I begin to imagine my perfect world, with no crime, happiness and most of all L…

L pulls me out of my thoughts as he grasps my hand gently and places his soft lips on my hand. I begin to heat up and I stare into L's deep red eyes, I see a sparkle of life and his eyes show more love that I could have ever imagined.

He pulls his eyes away and glances at the floor, but I am astonished at his action, he shouldn't bow to me! I grab his shoulders and he glances up once again. His eyes shine with confusion and shock. I step back and motion him to stand in front of me. He is hesitant, but he complies. I cup his face in my hands and I lean my forehead on his. 'L…I don't want you to just follow me…I want you to be my Goddess…I want you to be with me…'

I let go of his face and snake my arms around his waist and rest them on the small of his back. He slides his hands upward and leaves them on my shoulders. He leans towards my and whispers in my ear, 'I accept Kami-sama. I want to be with you too…I want to be with you forever.' His breath tickles my ear and I am ecstatic at his reply. I open my mouth to reply but I hear a strangled yelp and L rips himself from the embrace, clutching his side and moaning in pain.

I turn to the source of pain, and my blood boils with rage. I see Misa retracting her fist from L's spot and she drags me to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and spinning to face me.

I scowled at her, changing my plans, and I decided to kill her any chance I get. She hugs me, 'L was being a pervert again! I don't like him!' She pulls away and her eyes begin to fill with tears. I put on a false smile, 'I'm only doing that so he won't change back to his old ways! Misa…I ...I' I begin to struggle with my little lie, feeling a tightness in my chest, making me choke on the words and hating the fact that I had to tell her lies.

I love L, no one else.

I felt horrible for saying those words to Misa, they didn't feel right. I felt like I was cheating on L, like that if he heard, he would leave me once again.

More tears filled Misa's eyes, threatening to spill over any second now. She wiped them with the back of her hands and sighed, 'Light…I can't see his name or lifespan.' I turn to her in surprise, but then I realize he's dead, so he doesn't need a name. 'Don't worry; he died once already so he doesn't need a name anymore.'

She sighs heavily once again, 'I have a bad feeling about this though…'

I ignore her and lead her back to the door. I reach the cool handle and open the door, noticing L waiting right outside the door. He tries to play it off, but I already know.

'Misa' I whisper, 'can you please get me a snack from the food court?' She nods happily and just pulls on some gray sweat pants and walks out the door.

-0-

_He leans close to me and I feel his soft breathing on my face. He wraps his arms around me and he rests his forehead on mine. 'L…I don't want you to just follow me…I want you to be my Goddess…I want you to be with me…' I smile and slide my hands towards his shoulders and rest them there, and lean towards his ear and whisper, 'I accept Kami-sama. I want to be with you too…I want to be with you forever.'_

_We stay in that embrace for what seemed to be an eternity._

_Then a sharp pain hits my side and I pull away from the position and I see that Misa punched me. I clutch my side and moan; that really hurt. She grabs Light and takes him to the bathroom, slamming the door after their entrance. _

_I walk silently to the door, pressing my ear to the door and staying still._

'_L was being a pervert again! I don't like him!' I smile at the remark; I guess my act was very believe-able. _

'_Light…I can't see his name or lifespan.' My eyes widen at the statement, so not even she can see my name and lifespan? I smile; this is a great discovery. I hear movement and I pull away from the door, and it opens. I look away, but I now it's pointless._

_Light whispers to Misa and she nods quickly, pulling on a pair of gray sweatpants and leaving the room. _

_I begin to rejoice, this is the perfect opportunity._

-0-

I sigh and once again reach out to touch L. I find his side and turn him towards me, once again resting my hands on the small of his back. I lean on him and rest my head on his shoulder. 'What did you hear?' I said softly, my throat tightening in anticipation.

'Everything.' He said blankly.

I sighed again and I hugged him tighter. 'I don't want to loose you again.' I stated, my heart aching in the thought of loosing L again.

'Loose me again?' He asked, a slight laugh present in his voice.

-0-

_He touched me softly and brought me closer to him, once again wrapping his strong arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. I tried to hold back a smile; this was working out all too perfectly._

'_What did you hear?' his voice desperate and scared._

'_Everything' I responded carelessly, I wanted him to make him suffer for killing L, I wanted him to die a gruesome death. He sighed and hugged my tighter, I almost pulled away from his grasp but I stayed still. I needed to act like L._

'_I don't want to loose you again.' He softly cried, his voice full of agony and sadness._

_I couldn't take it anymore; I had to kill him now. I smiled, 'Loose me again?' I began, holding back a laugh and pulling out the small knife hidden in my pocket. He stiffens and I raise my hand over the back of his neck, pressing down softly, causing a small drop of blood to spill out._

_He looks at me and a sick smile blooms on my face, 'Did you really think that I was L? HA! L was MINE! Only I owned him! You are a sick person Kira, and I am going to put you in your place, you are just a kid playing God!' A laugh ripped through me and he tried to escape, pulling back in surprise and my heart began to race. The chase was on._

_My revenge was finally to come!_

-0-

I felt a small stab of pain, followed by a warm liquid spilling out. I looked up in surprise and looked at L. A maniacal smile blooms on his face and his eyes show nothing but the intent to kill. I see myself reflected in his eyes, and his face pulls into a hateful glare, 'Did you really think that I was L? HA! L was MINE! Only I owned him! You are a sick person Kira, and I am going to put you in your place, you are just a kid playing God!'

He begins to cackle and I realize, Ryuk wasn't laughing when I fell.

I pull away from him, looking frantically around the room for some kind of escape. I notice his body becomes tense and he seems to have experience in killing. My heart beats within my chest as I realize, L can never come back.

My heart yearned to be with L, and now Death is caressing me...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N**: Umm…I need more reviews, so if I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I will update faster!


End file.
